Struggle for love
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Untuk bersama, satu, dua atau lebih titik jurang penghalang akan ia lalui/Tak akan pernah membiarkan gadis itu lari darinya/Berhasilkan ia atau justru harus menanggung luka/always Narusaku/


©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Always **NaruSaku**

Out of Character/others mistakes

**Struggle for Love**

_Untuk bersama, satu, dua atau lebih titik jurang penghalang akan ia lalui. _

**-Als-**

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan sedikit tergesa melihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tengah berjalan sendiri menuju ke Sekolah. Gadis itu nampaknya masih belum menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu dibelakangnya.

"Sakura-chan.." Pemuda itu memanggilnya pelan, tapi meski begitu gadis bernama Sakura itu tetap terlihat terkejut. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Menyipitkan mata menatap kearah pemuda bermata biru itu.

"baka, kamu mengagetkanku..." Naruto, pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, berjalan mensejajarkan diri disampingnya.

"tumben kamu berangkat pagi...?" gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya, merasa bingung melihat pemuda itu berangkat lebih awal kesekolah. Padahal hampir setiap harinya ia tak pernah absen dari hukuman para Sensei karena terlambat.

"Kakashi-sensei yang menyuruhku berangkat pagi.." Naruto berujar menjelaskan. Pemuda itu sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa guru mesum itu menyuruhnya untuk berangkat lebih awal kesekolah. Dia hanya bilang ada urusan penting.

"ada masalah?" pemuda pirang itu tersenyum mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku seperti itu Sakura-chan..." mata hijau itu mendelik kearah Naruto. Ah, sepertinya pemuda itu membuatnya kesal lagi.

"bodoh, aku hanya bertanya...jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"aku kan Cuma bercanda Sakura-chan..." gadis manis itu mendengus, berjalan cepat meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah berteman lama. Dan gadis itu tahu jika pemuda bermata biru itu memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Naruto sendiri tak tahu sudah berapa kali menyatakan cinta padanya dan sudah berapa kali gadis itu menolaknya. Dia tak pernah menghitungnya.

Lagipula pemuda itu tak akan goyah hanya karena penolakan-penolakannya. Dia yakin dapat merebut hati Sakura suatu saat nanti.

"Hei Sakura-chan tunggu..."Naruto mempercepat langkah mengejarnya.

'kamu pasti jadi miliku Sakura'

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap satu berkas kertas yang tergeletak dimeja didepannya. Kakashi-sensei baru saja menyerahkannya. Naruto menatap bingung pada Sensei yang dianggapnya mesum tersebut. Meraih berkas tersebut dan membaca dengan seksama.

"apa ini Sensei?" satu per satu Naruto membuka halaman berkas tersebut. Dan mata biru itu terhenti, terkejut melihat kata Suna Gakuen tertera disana.

" Mereka menerimamu..." Kakashi sensei berujar pelan. Membuat pemuda pirang itu melebarkan mata, menatapnya tak percaya.

"be-benarkah?" Naruto tanpa sadar bangkit dari duduknya. Meletakan berkas itu kembali dimeja.

"Ya, proposal yang kukirimkan mereka terima." Gemuruh rasa senang itu memenuhi dada pemuda itu. Suna Gakuen, sekolah terkenal itu menerima kepindahan dirinya. Rasanya, impiannya untuk menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola sudah didepan mata.

Dua bulan lalu Kakashi sensei mengirimkan proposal untuk kepindahan pemuda itu. Dengan pindah sekolah di Suna, bakat yang dimiliki pemuda itu akan lebih diasah disana karena Suna Gakuen memang sekolah dengan bidang olahraga bukan seperti di Konoha yang memang bukan bidangnya dalam olahraga.

Naruto sendiri dulunya ingin masuk ke Suna. Namun saat itu orang tuanya belum mengijinkan hingga membuat Naruto bersekolah di Konoha. Meski ia tak sekolah ditempat yang ia inginkan, ia masih merasa senang karena hampir semua teman-temannya dan Sakura bersekolah disini.

Sakura.

Wajah gadis itu melintas dalam pikirannya. Jika ia pergi ke Suna berarti ia harus berpisah dengan Sakura dan peluangnya mendapatkan Sakura semakin berkurang. Padahal ia yakin hampir bisa menaklukan hati gadis itu. Namun disisi lain impiannya itu kini didepan mata.

"ada masalah?" Kakashi sensei menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada pemuda itu. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah, satu minggu lagi kamu bisa berangkat Naruto. Ku harap kamu belajar baik disana." Kakashi menepuk bahu pemuda itu. Menyemangati.

"tentu saja, Sensei..."

"Ya sudah, kamu bisa kembali ke kelas." Naruto mengangguk, berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi dalam diam.

Pemuda itu berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang sudah sepi dengan kepala penuh. Membiarkan suara derap langkahnya mengiringi dirinya. Dia merasa dilema. Susah, jika harus membayangkan tak ada ada Sakura disisinya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa jika tak mengambil peluang itu.

Kenapa berita bahagia ini justru membuat kepalanya pusing?

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang selalu dibiarkan berantakan dengan kesal. Berkali – kali menghembuskan nafas sebal.

"Hei Naruto..."tepukan dibahunya membuat pemuda Namikaze itu menoleh. Kiba, sahabatnya nampak tersenyum pada dirinya.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Stress karena Sakura belum juga menerimamu." Kiba terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Naruto bertambah masam.

"kamu kenapa bisa disini Kiba, Bukannya jam pelajaran sudah mulai sejak tadi?"

"Aku baru saja dari toilet. Kamu juga kenapa bisa diluar kelas? Jangan bilang kamu sedang membolos. Ayolah Naruto, apa kamu tidak bosan dihukum Azuma sensei terus. Aku saja sudah malas berurusan dengannya."

Satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Kiba, membuat sang pemilik kepala mengaduh kesakitan.

"aku tidak sedang bolos. Aku baru dari ruangan Kakashi sensei."

"memang ada apa?" pemuda itu masih mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Sudahlah, ayo kembali kekelas." Kiba memilih diam, mengikuti Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju kelas.

.

Hujan nampak sedang asik membasahi bumi. Menurunkan tetesan-tetesan air yang berjajar teratur. Sedikit membuat kabut yang mengaburkan pengelihatan. Dua orang remaja yang sedang berteduh diemperan toko itu nampak memperhatikan langit yang tak juga menghilangkan awan mendung miliknya.

"Hei Naruto..." panggilan dari gadis yang berdiri disampingnya membuat Naruto menoleh. Memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang masih setia memandangi objek yang sama.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan...?" gadis itu menoleh. Menciptakan sebuah jerat dikedua mata berbeda warna tersebut.

"Kamu terlihat aneh hari ini.." sedikit terkejut pemuda itu tak mengira Sakura menyadari perubahan dalam sikapnya. Tentu saja, sejak tadi disekolah, belajar kelompok dirumah Ino hingga ia terjebak hujan dengan Sakura sekarang. Ia terus saja memikirkan perang batin dalam dirinya.

"Benarkah? Aneh bagaimana Sakura-chan?"

"Entahlah, kamu terlihat lebih pendiam. Tak seperti biasanya." Gadis itu mengakhiri tatapan keduanya. Kembali menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang berjatuhan.

"Mungkin Cuma perasaanmu saja Sakura-chan..." gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"aku sudah lama mengenalmu Naruto." Pemuda itu menyeka wajahnya yang basah karena tetesan air dari helaian rambutnya. Masih memandangi gadis itu.

"Apa aku berarti untukmu Sakura-chan?" gadis itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mengkerutkan dahinya bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Naruto? Aku tak mengerti."

Kali ini pemuda itu yang mengalihkan tatapannya. Memandang kosong jalan basah didepannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada disampingmu? Apa kamu akan merasa senang, sedih atau biasa-biasa saja?" gadis itu meraih lengan Naruto, memaksa pemuda itu untuk kembali menatap dirinya.

"Kamu mau pergi?" keduanya saling terdiam, hanya kedua mata mereka yang saling bertatapan. Membiarkan nada-nada hujan menyambangi indera pendengaran mereka.

"Kamu serius sekali Sakura-chan, aku Cuma bercanda.." pemuda itu tertawa. Mencengkal pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan membawanya lari menerobos hujan yang masih turun lumayan lebat.

"Baka, ini masih hujan. Kamu membuat seragam kita basah, bodoh!" Naruto tak menghiraukan omelan dari Sakura. Terus menarik tangan gadis itu, melawan hujan yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Tersenyum dengan senang.

Ia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan dengan gadis itu. Sebelum mereka benar-benar akan berpisah.

.

Pemuda pirang itu menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Sial, rupanya dia terkena flu gara-gara lusa kemarin hujan-hujanan dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk berangkat sekolah hari ini, tapi daripada nanti ia harus terkena omelan dari ibunya. Lebih baik ia memilih untuk berangkat ke sekolah saja.

Jam dipergelangan tangan pemuda itu menunjukan bahwa ia sudah terlambat lima menit dari seharusnya. Naruto tak peduli, ia ingin membolos hari ini dan tidur diruang kesehatan. Pemuda itu sedikit berjalan mengendap agar tak ada guru yang mempergoki dirinya. Saat tubuhnya tak fit seperti ini ia malas untuk berhadapan dengan namanya hukuman.

Mendesah lega, pemuda itu sampai didepan ruang kesehatan dengan selamat. Membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati Shizune sensei sedang berjaga.

"Naruto..."

"Hei Sensei...aku mau istirahat. Tubuhku sedang demam. Kalau tak percaya kamu bisa memeriksanya." Naruto berjalan mendekat pada Shizune, menyodorkan dahinya pada guru tersebut. Guru cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dahi pemuda itu. Mengukur suhu badannya. Terasa hangat.

Shizune menarik tangannya. "ya kamu sedikit demam, kamu boleh istirahat kalau begitu." Naruto tersenyum lega. " Terimakasih Sensei.."

Naruto melangkah menuju salah satu tempat tidur, membaringkan tubuhnya disana dan sesaat kemudian membiarkan kantuknya merenggut kesadarannya.

.

Saat tersadar, pemuda itu terkejut mendapati sepasang mata hijau jernih tengah menatap lurus padanya. Naruto bangkit dari tidur, mengusap wajahnya sejenak.

"kamu kenapa bisa disini Sakura-chan..?" Naruto bertanya penasaran. Menengok kearah meja Shizune sensei yang kosong sebelum kembali menatap Sakura.

"bodoh, kamu demam karena kemarin hujan-hujanan kan? Sudah ku bilang jangan main hujan lagi..." gadis itu menarik salah satu telinga pemuda itu. Menjewernya.

"aduh..aduh sakit Sakura-chan..." Naruto melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari telinganya yang telah memerah. Mengusap-usap untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"kamu membuatku khawatir.."

"maaf Sakura-chan, lalu kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku disini?" Naruto memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu.

"Tadi Kakashi sensei mencarimu..."Sakura sengaja memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya. Menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kembali meneruskan. "jadi kamu diterima diSuna ya?"

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku karena kekagetannya. Ternyata gadis itu telah mengetahui perihal kepindahaannya. Sedikit kikuk Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura.

"Kamu sudah tahu, padahal aku baru akan memberitahumu..."

"Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan kabar gembira ini dari yang lain?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa bingung."

"Bingung? Kenapa kamu harus bingung Naruto?"

"Aku tidak mau kita berpisah Sakura-chan.."

"Baka.." gadis itu memukul kepala pirang itu. Membuat Naruto menoleh pada Sakura dengan raut wajah kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"kenapa kamu memukulku Sakura-chan...?" baru saja tadi telinganya menjadi korban, sekarang justru kepalanya yang benjol.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" gadis itu menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menutupi rona merah yang mulai merambat diwajahnya.

"Aku memang tak mau berpisah denganmu, nanti jika ada yang mendekatimu bagaimana?"

"berhentilah bersikap bodoh seperti ini Naruto. Kita bisa bertukar pesan nanti. Lagipula kamu Cuma pergi 2 tahun saat liburan kamu bisa pulang."

"tapi Sakura-chan, dua tahun itu aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti. Bisa saja kamu berpaling dariku dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain."

"Memang aku kekasihmu? Kamu tetap harus berangkat ke Suna dan meraih impianmu."

Naruto memandang gadis itu, mendesah frustasi.

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus janji satu hal padaku."

Gadis itu mengkerutkan dahinya. "Janji apa?"

"Jika nanti aku berhasil saat kembali, kamu harus berjanji mau menjadi kekasihku."

"janji macam apa itu? Sudahlah, cepat temui Kakashi sensei..." Sakura mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hei Sakura-chan, kamu harus berjanji..!"

Gadis itu tak menghiraukan pemuda itu, melangkah keluar ruang kesehatan dengan senyum dibibirnya.

'kita lihat saja nanti Naruto'

.

Naruto menatap rumah kediaman Haruno dari luar. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menekan kontak person milik Sakura. Mengarahkan ponsel tersebut mendekat ditelinganya. Beberapa detik kemudian suara disebrang sana menyahut.

"ada apa Naruto?"

"Cepat keluar Sakura-chan, aku berada didepan rumahmu."

"huh? Tapi-"

Dengan cepat Naruto mengakhiri sambungan itu. Terkekeh pelan sembari menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Tak tahu jika gadis didalam sana sedang mengomel.

Tak butuh waktu lama, gadis itu membuka gerbang rumahnya. Menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"bukannya hari ini kamu berangkat ke Suna?"

"Iya, tapi _take off_ masih beberapa jam lagi. Dan aku memutuskan kemari."

"kenapa? Apa karena aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke Bandara? Aku ada jadwal ujian untuk privat Pianoku, jadi tak bisa mengantarmu."

Naruto tersenyum, "tak masalah kamu tidak mengantarku, aku Cuma mau mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan sebentar." Gadis itu mengkerutkan dahinya. Berpikir.

"Sudahlah, ayo..." Naruto meraih pergelangan gadis itu. Menariknya keluar, meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

"Tapi Naruto, nanti kamu bisa tertinggal pesawat."

"Kamu tak perlu khawatir Sakura-chan." Gadis itu akhirnya diam, menurut. Membiarkan jemari tangan Naruto melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

.

Sakura tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya pemuda itu membawanya ke taman bermain. Tempat dimana dulu mereka bermain sewaktu kecil.

"Untuk apa kita kemari, baka?" pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, menyingkap beberapa helai rambut didahinya.

"kita sudah lama tidak bermain kan Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mendengus, berjalan menuju ayunan dan duduk disana. Memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"tempo hari, kamu mengajakku hujan-hujanan. Dan sekarang kamu mengajakku kemari. " gadis itu memejamkan matanya saat ayunan yang tengah ia duduki mulai terdorong maju. Berayun pelan karena dorongan dari Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ini mengasikkan bukan? Saat dewasa kita bisa melupakan hal-hal mengasikkan seperti ini."

"Ya, ini memang mengasikan." Mata hijau itu kembali terbuka. Menatap beberapa bocah laki-laki yang sedang bermain istana pasir.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto menghentikan dorongannya. Menahan ayunan itu agar diam.

"apa?"

"Tentang janji itu...?" Sakura menelan ludahnya berat. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu menghindari jika janji yang selalu diminta Naruto terlontar. "kamu tidak mau ya, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto berjalan kesisi samping gadis itu. Berdiri disana memandanginya.

"Baka, untuk apa aku harus berjanji seperti itu. Sudah, lebih baik kamu segera ke Bandara. Teman-teman yang lain pasti juga sudah menunggumu. Aku juga harus segera pergi." Gadis itu bangkit dari ayunan menarik pemuda itu berjalan menuju sisi jalan.

"Tapi Sakura-chan..." Sakura mencegat sebuah taksi. Melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Cepatlah masuk Naruto.." pemuda itu terdiam, menatap dalam-dalam gadis itu.

"Baiklah.." Naruto berujar mengalah. "kamu tidak mau memberiku pelukan perpisahaan Sakura-chan?"

"bodoh, kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Jadi, tak ada pelukan perpisahaan." Pemuda itu mendengus kesal."huh, ya tentu saja.."

Naruto membuka pintu taksi. Menggerakan satu kaki untuk memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Tunggu Naruto..." tarikan dibajunya membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Terkejut, saat dua tangan itu melingkar dilehernya. Gadis itu memeluknya.

"Kamu bilang tidak ada pelukan perpisahaan?"

"Bodoh, ini bukan pelukan perpisahaan..."

"Lalu?" gadis itu tak menjawab. Dan dengan sedikit ragu, Naruto akhirnya membalas pelukan Sakura.

Hangat.

"aku tidak mau berjanji Naruto, tapi aku mau melihatmu berhasil saat kembali nanti." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata hijau itu.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan, aku janji. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sakura mengangguk. Menatap Naruto yang perlahan masuk kedalam taksi, melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu mobil itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, taksi itu meluncur menjauh menuju Bandara.

Sebulir air mata akhirnya meluncur diwajah gadis itu. Disusul tetesan-tetesan lainnya yang semakin menderas. Airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini meluncur juga.

.

.

Konoha stadium har ini nampak penuh, riuh para penonton terdengar begitu heboh. Beberapa menit lalu, peluit panjang baru saja dibunyikan menandakan bahwa pertandingan telah usai dengan kemenangan Konoha FC atas Iwa FC. Skor dua kosong cukup membuat antusias para pendukung Konoha FC bersuka cita. Meski ini hanya sebuah pertandingan persahabatan tapi tak mengurangi rasa senang pendukung maupun pemain Konoha FC. Dan dalam pertandingan ini juga sebagai pembuktian _striker_ yang baru saja direkrut oleh Konoha FC. Namikaze Naruto.

Pemuda yang baru saja lulus dari Suna itu, langsung begitu menyolok karena kepiawaiannya memainkan bola. Dan baru satu minggu ini pemuda itu menjejakan kakinya kembali dikota kelahirannya setelah hampir dua tahun pergi. Hari ini ia membuktikan bahwa ia adalah calon bintang masa depan.

"Selamat ya Naruto, kemampuanmu hebat sekali.." baru saja pemuda pirang itu keluar dari kamar mandi saat tiba-tiba salah satu rekan setim nya memberi ucapan selamat.

"Tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, Juugo. Semua juga karena kekompakan tim." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk.

"Hei Naruto...ada seseorang yang mencarimu." Pergerakan tangan itu terhenti saat mendengar temannya yang lain meneriaki dirinya. Naruto meletakan handuknya, merapikan sebentar rambutnya dan bergegas berjalan menuju pintu ruang ganti.

Pemuda itu melangkah keluar ruang ganti, menengok ke kanan dan melihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Sakura-chan..." pemuda itu berseru senang. Ternyata gadis itu benar-benar datang. Selama di Suna hampir tiap hari ia tak pernah absen menghubungi gadis itu walau hanya sekedar bertanya hal-hal yang tak penting dan harus membuatnya mencuri-curi waktu saat latihan.

"Kamu benar-benar datang, bagaimana aksi ku tadi hebat bukan..?" gadis itu tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh, ternyata kamu tidak juga berubah.." pemuda itu memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"kamu tak melihat kalau aku semakin tinggi dan tampan..."pemuda itu berujar penuh percaya diri.

Sakura mendengus, "terserah..." gadis itu justru melangkah lebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruto.

Membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau mengejarnya. "Sakura-chan...kamu belum memberiku selamatkan?" langkah gadis itu terhenti, menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Oke, selamat Namikaze Naruto." Sakura kembali berjalan melangkah.

"Hei kenapa Cuma seperti itu? Apa tidak ada ciuman selamat atau hal-hal lain yang romantis untukku.."

"Dalam mimpimu baka..."

"Ah kau selalu seperti ini Sakura-chan. Emm, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketaman bermain sewaktu kita berpisah dulu?." Sakura nampak berpikir tapi akhirnya menyerah saat Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menarik dirinya.

.

Taman hari ini terlihat sedikit lumayan sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa anak yang tengah bermain seluncuran ditemani orang tuanya. Kali ini dua orang remaja itu memilih duduk disalah satu bangku cantik yang penuh dengan lukisan bunga warna-warni.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar ingin menjadi dokter, Sakura-chan?" gadis disampingnya itu mengangguk. "bagus kalau begitu..."

Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan terakhir pemuda itu.

"Apanya yang bagus?" pemuda itu terkekeh.

"berarti kamu bisa menjadi dokter pribadiku jika nanti aku cedera.." dan yang Naruto dapat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya adalah sebuah jitakan dikepalanya.

"Aduh sakit Sakura-chan..." pemuda itu mengosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit.

"makanya berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak baka..."

"Akukan Cuma bercanda..."

Desiran angin sedikit menerbangkan helaian rambut keduanya. Membuat kedua orang itu terdiam merasakan sejuknya hembusan sang angin.

"Sakura-chan..."Naruto memanggil pelan. "Aku sudah berhasilkan?" gadis itu menoleh.

"Lalu?"

"kenapa lalu? dulu siapa yang tiba-tiba saja memelukku dan memintaku berhasil jika nanti kembali."gadis itu membuang muka, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

"Jadi apa hadiahku?" dalam hati pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, rasanya senang sekali menggoda gadis itu.

"Tak ada"

"huh, tak ada? Kenapa tak ada?"

"memang tak ada bodoh. Lagipula kamu ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu jika kamu berhasilkan?."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia tak salah dengarkan? Bukankah maksud perkataan Sakura bahwa gadis itu mau jadi kekasihnya?

"Jadi kamu menerimaku Sakura-chan?" pemuda itu bertanya antusias. Sementara Sakura lebih memilih menatap kearah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah yang ia yakini pasti begitu terlihat.

"Sakura-chan..." pemuda itu memanggilnya. Tapi gadis itu tak juga melihat kearahnya.

"Sakura-chan..."sekali lagi dia memanggil. Karena tak ada perubahan dalam gadis itu, Naruto akhirnya memilih menarik lengan gadis itu sedikit keras. Membuat Sakura terpaksa menoleh. Dan dengan sengaja, pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam ciumannya.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa melebarkan mata terkejut, sedikit mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dan membuat sentuhan kedua bibir itu berakhir.

"Bodoh apa yang kamu lakukan? Kita ditempat umum." Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam dengan punggung tangannya. Memperhatikan sekitar takut-takut jika ada yang melihat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Jadi kamu mau melakukannya jika kita sedang berdua saja Sakura-chan..?" Sakura lebih memilih diam tak menanggapi godaan Naruto. Sibuk meredamkan rona merah dipipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." lengan pemuda itu terjulur, meraih bahu gadis itu dan membawanya dalam pelukan. "Apa kamu mau berjanji satu hal Sakura-chan?" dari nada bicaranya pemuda itu tengah serius.

"Berjanji apa?" Sakura menjawab pelan, menyamankan diri dalam pelukkan Naruto.

"Berjanji bahwa kita akan selalu bersama.." gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat hati pemuda itu semakin bertambah senang. Mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

.

-**Als**-

"Jadi, selama ini kamu berhubungan dengan Sakura?" suara berat dari lelaki yang duduk didepannya membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya berat. Lima tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, baru kali ini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Jiraya, ayah Sakura. Takut? Tentu saja. Gugup? Sudah pasti.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya menjawab Jiraya.

"Dari keluarga Namikaze dan seorang pemain sepak bola terkenal." Suara Jiraya terdengar mengitimidasi dirinya. Setetes keringat dingin menuruni wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa kamu serius dengan putriku?" Naruto dengan sedikit ragu menatap Jiraya.

"Te-tentu saja paman, aku sangat mencintainya. Dan jika paman menyetujui, kami ingin melanjutkan kedalam hubungan yang lebih serius."

Andai saja Sakura disampingnya sekarang, mungkin ia tak akan setegang ini. Tapi karena tadi Jiraya sendiri yang meminta untuk berbicara empat mata dengan pemuda itu. Dan menyuruh Sakura masuk kekamarnya. Hingga membuat dirinya sekarang terjebak berdua dengan Jiraya diruang tamu kediaman Haruno.

"Jujur saja, aku tak terlalu setuju Sakura menjalin hubungan denganmu. Kamu memang putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze tapi melihat latar belakang pekerjaanmu, aku ragu untuk menyerahkan Sakura padamu."

Hati Naruto mencelos sakit mengetahui Jiraya kurang menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sakura. Apa lagi alasannya hanya karena ia pemain sepak bola.

"Kamu tahukan, pemain sepak bola itu sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak pasti. Kamu memang terkenal sekarang, tapi siapa menjamin jika suatu saat nanti terjadi sesuatu padamu dan membuat Sakura menjadi sedih."

"Tapi paman..."

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengenalkan Sakura dengan seseorang."

Dan remuklah hati pemuda itu. Tak mengira ayah Sakura sudah berencana menjodohkan putrinya dengan orang lain.

Tidak boleh. Ia tak akan terima jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Kumohon Paman, beri aku kesempatan. Aku tahu, tak selamanya bisa menggantungkan hidup pada bola. Beberapa bulan ini aku sedang menjalankan bisnis kedai ramenku. Dan aku akan buktikan pada paman, bahwa aku mampu membuat Sakura bahagia" mata biru itu berpejar penuh keyakinan. Rasa gugup yang sempat melandanya hilang sudah. Jiraya menyukai semangat itu. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu pembuktian itu."

.

Bekerja keras, itulah yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Jika waktu latihannya usai, ia akan langsung pergi ke kedai dan membantu Paman Teuchi, koki kedai miliknya. Ingin membuktikan pada Jiraya bahwa ia mampu.

Tak apa jika ia harus menguras tenaga dan fisiknya, yang penting ia bisa meluluhkan hati Jiraya dan mendapatkan Sakura. Ia tak ingin jika harus kehilangan gadis itu.

Dan sepertinya kerja kerasnya ini mulai terlihat hasilnya. Hampir setiap hari, kedai miliknya selalu penuh dengan para pengunjung. Dan sebentar lagi, pasti ia bisa mendapatkan Sakura.

"Selamat sore Paman..." Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menyapa riang paman Teuchi. Meletakan tas kerjanya dan sedikit memperhatikan isi kedai. Mencari Naruto.

"Selamat sore, Nona Sakura. Mencari Naruto?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dia baru saja menerima telepon dari Pelatihnya dan sekarang sedang pergi ke tempat latihan." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya." Paman Teuchi menyadari binar mata hijau itu tak seperti biasanya. Gadis itu nampak sedang sangat gembira.

"Sepertinya Nona sedang sangat gembira Sekarang?" Sakura menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Tentu saja ia senang.

Tadi siang, sewaktu ia membantu ibunya mencuci piring. Tiba-tiba saja ayahnya memanggilnya, menyuruh Sakura melihat televisi yang juga sedang ditonton ayahnya. Rupanya, liputan tentang bisnis baru Naruto yang sedang berkembang.

"_Sepertinya ayah mulai menyukai pemuda itu" _Perkataan dari Jiraya membuat Sakura melebarkan mata tak percaya. Memeluk tiba-tiba sang ayah.

"_Ayah merestui kami?"_ airmata gadis itu tanpa sadar meleleh. Menangis senang dalam pelukkan ayahnya.

"_Tentu saja"_ pelukan Sakura semakin erat. Menumpahkan air mata bahagia sebanyak-banyaknya pada tubuh ayahnya. _"Terimakasih ayah."_

Dan sekarang, Sakura sudah tak sabar lagi memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada pemuda itu. Naruto pasti senang sekali mengetahuinya.

"Iya aku memang sedang gembira sekali Paman. Dan aku ingin membaginya pada Naruto." Paman Teuchi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah menyusulnya."

Sakura mengangguk, meraih tasnya kembali dan berpamitan pada Paman Teuchi.

.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat mata hijau miliknya menangkap sosok Naruto sedang berbicara dengan pelatihnya disebrang jalan. Gadis itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Kembali melangkah, menapaki jalan dengan pandangan yang hanya berpusat pada pemuda itu.

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan tanda tangannya untuk kontrak barunya saat tanpa sengaja melihat Sakura berjalan menyebrang jalan menuju kearahnya. Ada yang salah...

"Sakura-chan..Awasss!"

Brakkkk...

Terlambat, mobil sedan yang melaju kencang itu terlambat berhenti. Menubruk tubuh dokter muda itu dengan cukup keras. Merobohkan gadis itu dengan mudahnya.

Berkas yang tengah ia bawa meluncur jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Pemuda itu tak memikirkan hal lain, berjalan, berlari menuju ke arah Sakura yang tergeletak dijalan beraspal.

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya dikerasnya aspal jalan. Tak peduli jika nanti celana yang ia pakai robek atau kulitnya terluka. Tangannya yang gemetar terjulur dibelakang kepala gadis itu. Tak mempercayai kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Dengan satu tangannya yang lain, pemuda itu menyingkirkan perlahan rambut sakura yang kini telah bercampur cairan pekat berwarna mera.

"Kumohon Sakura-chan bertahanlah." Nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal. Darah terus saja meluncur menodai wajah cantiknya.

"_Ambulance_ sebentar lagi datang Naruto.." suara pelatihnya pun juga terdengar begitu khawatir. Tubuh pemuda itu terasa melemas. Tak peduli banyak yang orang yang tengah mengerumuni mereka. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu bertahan.

Gadis itu tersenyum dalam kesakitannya. Meletakan satu tangannya diatas tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi berada dipipinya.

"Na-Naruto, Ka-kamu tahu...a-ayah menyetujui hu-hubungan kita." Sungguh, perkataan putus-putus dari Sakura justru meremukan hatinya tak bersisa.

Tak bisa. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu gadis itu, melewati segala macam jurang pemisah dan setelah mereka berhasil melewatinya, justru kini badai paling besar memporak-porakdakan semuanya.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Berhentilah bicara Sakura, sebentar lagi _Ambulance_ akan datang." Naruto meraih jemari tangan Sakura. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Ma-maafkan aku Na-naruto, sepertinya a-aku tidak bisa me-menepati janji kita.." gadis itu terbatuk, mengeluarkan cairan merah yang begitu pekat.

Mata biru itu berkaca-kaca. Dan sedetik kemudian sebulir air mata mengalir, tak kuasa ia tahan.

"Jangan berbicara sembarang Sakura, kamu pasti bisa bertahan..."

"Ja-jangan menangis Na-naru..."

"Kumohon jangan tinggakan aku Sakura-chan. Untuk apa semua yang ku lalui jika pada akhirnya kamu harus pergi?."

Mata hijau itu meredup. Perlahan mulai menutup. Menghentikan sinar cantik yang selalu ia pancarkan.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku mencintaimuu,,,,"

Nafas itu terhenti, seiring dengan mata hijau yang sekarang telah terpejam erat dengan sempurna. Naruto memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu. Menumpahkan airmata yang tak pernah ia tumpahkan.

"Sakura-chan Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

.

DUGHH...

"Sakura-chan!" teriakan itu menggema disudut-sudut ruang kelas. Mata biru itu mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan. Menyesuaikan dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi padanya. Terkejut karena mendapati dirinya berada diruang kelas dan sekarang semua teman-temannya tengah melihat kearahnya.

Mimpi.

Jadi semua yang terjadi itu tadi hanya mimpi. Dia mendesah lega, mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang duduk dimeja paling depan yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya dengan mata menyipit tajam. Pemuda pirang itu hanya nyengir, mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Menatap kearah bawah dan melihat sebuah penghapus _whiteboard_ tergeletak dilantai dekat bangkunya. Ugh, pasti gara-gara itu.

"Namikaze, sudah saya bilang untuk tidak tidur dijam saya. Dan sekarang cepat keluar." Suara menggelegar Anko sensei membuat pemuda itu menelan ludahnya berat. Sial, kenapa ia bisa tertidur dijam Anko sensei yang terkenal galak itu.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mulai bangkit dari tempatnya, berjalan pelan menuju kearah pintu kelas. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara pada pemuda itu saat melewati meja miliknya. Naruto mengerti gerak bibir gadis itu.

'Baka'

Itulah kata yang diucapkan gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum, membalas kata tersebut dengan cara yang sama. Menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara dengan perlahan.

'Suki-da-yo'

Dan yang Naruto lihat terakhir kali sebelum keluar ruang kelas adalah rona merah yang tergambar diwajah gadis cantik itu.

Tak akan pernah. Pemuda itu tak akan pernah membiarkan gadis itu menghilang dari hidupnya.

-End-

Awalnya mau buat sad ending, tapi nggak tega jika Narusaku harus berpisah. So, maaf jika ceritanya terkesan memaksa.


End file.
